


Brocade

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Loneliness, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brocade

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

The decadence was ornate, but cold. If he had ever been to one, Draco might have compared it to Muggle stately homes that were open to the public.

But here there were no red velvet ropes keeping wandering strangers from the ‘family’ rooms, because Malfoy Manor was his home, the only one he’d ever known.

_Speak when you’re spoken to. I have no need for a prattling child that can’t hold its tongue._

_Remember your position, Draco. These people look to us to set the example. They are beneath you._

Rich tapestries and stiff brocade, spotlessly polished silverware and silence.


End file.
